CAPITULO 1:LA HERMANA
by verlly
Summary: SOUL y MAKA en el departamento y la llegada inesperada de un pariente  no soy buena haciendo resúmenes jeje..geko...
1. Chapter 1

** HOLA HOLA SOY VERLLY , SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE SOLO MAHO JAJJA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

* * *

><p><strong> CAPITULO1: LA HERMANA<strong>

Maka y soul estaban en su apartamento, pero cada uno en su cuarto .maka leyendo un libro, soul recordando algo a la fuerza ya que no podía recordar mucho...solo escuchaba gritos en su cabeza.

SOUL-¿gritos de una mujer? Murmuro….no son de maka o es alguien que no recuerdo… ¿Quién será?

* * *

><p>Muy lejos del shibusen….<p>

Una niña de cabello albino, ojos carmesí, tez blanca y muy pequeña. Miraba una foto y allí estaba de bebe con dos niños mayores e igual a ella, voltio la foto, donde decía una dirección.

La niña de ojos carmesí cogió una maleta, salió de una mansión tétrica y vieja toda descuidada.

Fue en busca de su hermano mayor, que no había conocido en persona o más bien no se acordaba de él ya que cuando era bebe los tres vivían juntos.

* * *

><p>MAKA -¡SOUL¡ ya está el almuerzo.<p>

SOUL-¡ya voy¡

Mientras que comían Soul aun estaba tratando de recordar ese momento miraba hacia su comida sin decir algo.

Para no estar en silencio en el almuerzo maka decidió comenzar una conversación:

MAKA-Soul de que se estaban riendo tu y Black star la semana pasada ..

SOUL-haa…de las estupideces de Black star (obviamente eso es mentira)

MAKA-haa….

MAKA- y Por qué estas muy serio?

SOUL-haa…no es nada

MAKA-¿Por qué nunca me dices lo que te pasa? Acaso no confías en tu técnico.

SOUL–no es eso .además eso no te importa.

MAKA –¡si me importa porque soy tu técnico¡mientras llevaba su plato al lavadero con mucha molestia.

SOUL -¡igual tú no te metas¡mientras subía su plato con comida a su dormitorio.

* * *

><p>-DOS DIAS DESPUES-<p>

La niña de cabello albino ya había llegado al shibusen con una pequeña sonrisa, camino, pregunto a muchas personas y encontró la casa de su hermano mayor pero más conocido como Soul.

Subió al departamento y vio la puerta frete a ella, calmo un poco la alegría que sentía, apretó muy fuerte la manija de su maleta y toco el timbre del departamento.

¡TING TONG TING TONG…¡

MAKA-Soul abre la puerta…

SOUL-no tuve estas más cercas.

MAKA-ve abrir la puerta ¡PORQUE ESTOY OCUPADAA¡

SOUL- ya… voy.

Soul abrió la puerta y vio una niña que tenia las mismas características que el, niña le sonrió y lo abrazo diciendo: ¡HERMANOO¡Soul se quedo paralizado al oír sus palabras.

MAKA-¿Quién era Soul?se quedo asombrada que cuando miro hacia abajo había una pequeña niña abrazándolo.

La niña voltio para ver quién era la que había hablado, se acerco hacia maka, la miro por un rato y dijo: hola me llamo maho (se dice majo) y tú debes ser la novia de mi hermano, mucho gusto.

MAKA Y SOUL: ¡QUUEEEEE¡jajajaja nosotros no somos nada.

MAHO- ay lo siento jeje..

SOUL-¿y cómo sabes que soy tu hermano? ¿y cómo supiste donde vivía?

MAHO-etto..

Maho saco de uno de sus bolsillos una foto (la que había dicho antes) .

MAHO-west me envió esto .mientras le daba la fotografía.

MAKA-¿Soul como no sabías que tenias una hermana?

SOUL-nose solo me acuerdo que mama me dejo de ahí no me acuerdo nada.

MAHO-yo tampoco sabía que tenía otro hermano.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les guste, por favor revisen y díganme en que me equivoque para mejorar ya que recién esta es mi primera historia.<p>

Gracias.


	2. fontfontCapítulo 2fontfont

**CAPITULO 1: SEGUNDA PARTE.**

Maka, Soul y maho estaban conversando aun del tema .Pero se habían olvidado de que era jueves y maka con Soul habían invitado a sus amigos a almorzar.

Alguien toco la puerta, maka fue a abrir la puerta y se da con la sorpresa que eran sus amigos, quedo paralizada al acordarse de que tenía que preparar todo.

-YOOUUJOOUUU¡ yo el dios ya he llegado jajajaja-

-hola maka, hola Soul – dijo tsubaki, kid, patty y Liz.

Los 5 vieron a maho y preguntaron asombrados ya que se parecía a Soul. (Solo que era niña y tenia cabello largo)

-¿Quién es ella? -dijeron-

Y el de cabello albino dijo mostrando su sonrisa de tiburón: es mi hermana menor...se llama maho.

Todos gritaron (claro excepto maka)-**¡QUEEEEEE¡ ¡NUNCA DIJISTE QUE TENIAS HERMANA¡**

Maho tenía una gotita anime….

Soul respondió con mucha calma poniendo su mano es su cabello blanco: yo también me entere recién esta mañana...

Otra vez gritaron:**¡QUEE¡ ¡RECIEN EN ESTA MAÑANAA¡**

Maka no aguanto más sus gritos… maaaakaaaa…..**¡CHOOOPPP¡ **y a los 5 gritones les cayó un tenía en su frente una gotita anime( otra vez) al ver tal golpe múltiple. y todos estaban un poco adoloridos.

Tsubaki se acerco a maho:

-hola soy tsubaki, mucho gusto, Black star también se acerco y la saludo diciendo: quiero que sepas que la estrella soy yo ¡ja jajajaja ¡la niña de ojos carmesí lo miro muy raro al decir eso(por que dijo eso…).

Después de ese raro saludo se acerco alegremente patty.

-jijijiji hola soy patty, liz se metió al saludo, y yo soy Liz su hermana atrás se acerco kid para saludarla.

-hola soy kid, mucho gusto –

Los ojos carmesí de maho brillaron como rubís a la luz del sol (woo... pero qué lindo….es) ella se había enamorado de kid a primera vista._** (Que rápido se enamora)**_

Después maho se puso de un lado y a todos les dijo ¡!hola soy maho ¡ (por qué grite)se ruborizo un poco al darse cuenta que había gritado su nombre. Pero todos se habían acostumbrados a los grito de Black star así que eso era normal para ellos.

-bueno, bueno ¡QUE VAMOS A COMERR¡grito el egocéntrico con ojos de estrella.

-jejeje hablando de eso, no he hecho nada para el almuerzo dijo la ojiverde.-

-**¡QUE**eee….-tsubaki le tapo la boca para que no grite.

-bueno podemos comer afuera ¿no?, dijo kid-

_**EN EL RESTAURANTE**_

Salieron del apartamento de maka y Soul para ir a un restaurante .cuando llegaron el restaurante era amplio y toda sus decoraciones era con la cara del shinigami.

-hay que sentarnos aquí, además aquí es perfectamente simétrico dijo el pelinegro-

-hay otra otra vez con su estúpida simetría dijo Liz molesta-

Todos se sentaron pero como maho se había distraído por la decoración fue la última en sentarse y solo quedaba un sitio justo entre maka y kid.

-rayos no me quiero sentar junto a él, y si me pongo roja y si me pasa algo vergonzoso pensaba con nervios maho (ya que se enamoro de kid).

Ya sentada veía como Black star y patty tragaban su , maka y tsubaki estaban conversando, Soul y kid viendo impresionados como se tragaba todo patty y bueno ella callada observando.

Tsubaki viendo a majo toda callada le pregunto:

-dime maho ¿cuántos años tienes? –

-haa... Tengo 16 respondió sonriendo –

-hoo vaya 2 años menor que todos nosotros, pero tienes la edad de patty dijo la ojiverde-

-he maho ¿que te gusta hacer o adonde te gustaría ir? ya que tenemos vacaciones dijo Liz-

-hay nose –

-por qué no vamos a acampar- dijo patty después de terminar su tercer o cuarto plato de comida.

-buena idea patty – dijo kid con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a todos.

Maho miro a kid pero luego tomo un poco de agua mientras su rostro se quería poner un poco rosado.

Ya había pasado 3 horas y todos ya habían terminado de comer .

* * *

><p><strong>HAA... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO REVÍSENLO XFABOR ... ADIÓS ADIÓS ! GEKO!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

!HOLA HOLA ! perdón por el retraso de mi historia ,estoy en exámenes ,me fracture la pierna(!MALDITA PIERNA !)y lo peor es que tengo que dar mis exámenes con el incomodo yeso bububuubbu..bueno dejando a un lado mi sufrimiento ...SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE solo MAHO jejeje

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3: ¡QUIERO IR A DORMIR!<p>

Cuando ya todos habían terminado de comer, pagamos la cuenta, salimos del restaurante .ya afuera de aquel lugar, todos caminábamos en grupo.

-(son las 3 de la tarde queda todo el resto del día para pasarla en grupo, pero yo ya quiero ir a la casa para ir a dormir bubuubu)- pensó la chica de pelo blanco un poco triste

De lo lejos viene una mujer a toda velocidad, vendada y se acerca a kid.

-buenas tardes enfermera nigus – dijo todo el grupo (maho se quedo callada)

-hola chicos, kid patty y Liz tengo que hablar con ustedes-dijo seria la mujer vendada.

Nigus se puso a conversar con kid y con las dos hermanas.

-(¿Qué raro, es una momia, bueno su nombre suena como egipcio o... tiene heridas en el cuerpo?)-pensó maho.

-bueno digamos que es casi una momia-respondió maka al ver a maho como miraba a nigus

-¿ha...? ¿Cómo sabias que estaba pensando eso?-

-bueno yo también pensaba eso cuando la conocí-

Después de que la ojiverde termino de hablar kid y las hermanas se despidieron con la mano y se fueron corriendo con la mujer vendada .nadie sabía porque se habían ido.

-por que no vamos a comprar cosas -dijo la pelinegra.

-si será divertido –respondieron maka y Soul.

-(¡NOOO YO QUIERO IR A DORMIR HAAA! ¡NO QUIERO CAMINAR MASS¡)-pensó maho alterada.

Fueron a una tienda de cosas y pasaron casi 2 horas y media comprando. Tsubaki y Black star se despidieron de todos ya que era la hora de entrenar del peli azul.

-(¡HAYY POR FIN A DORMIR!)-pensó la chica de ojo carmesí con un suspiro de alivio.

-haa...Vámonos a casa – dijo el de cabello albino.

De camino al departamento se encontraron con una señora que necesitaba que la guiaran ya que era viajera y no conocía la ciudad y obviamente decidieron ayudarla.

-(¡!HA PORQUE TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO ¡)-pensó otra vez maho mientras hacía puños con sus manos para tranquilizarse.

Después de unas 2 horas acabaron de ayudar a la señora.

Ya llegando a su departamento.

-JE..JEJE.!JEJEJEJEJEJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡PORFIN PUEDO IR A DORMIR ¡

Soul y maka miraron raro a maho ya que estaba riéndose sola .

maho se tiro en el sillón de la sala quedándose dormida, solo paso unos 20 minutos y maka se acerco a levantarla.

-maho…maho...-dijo la ojiverde mientras la movía para despertarla.

-haa...Que que pasa –respondió maho con una vos baja mientras bostezaba.

-ya está tu cuarto con tus cosas pero... no hay cama jeje...-

-ohh gracias, pero puedo dormir aquí...-

-no vas a estar incomoda –mientras sonreía la ojiverde, se paro y…

-!SOUL!-

-¡hay que quieres!-respondió todo aburrido como siempre.

La ojiverde lo llamo para que se acercara, cojio del brazo a maho y la llevo corriendo dentro del cuarto de Soul, cerró la puerta con llave, cambio las sabanas de la cama.

-duerme aquí hasta que compremos una cama para ti y por favor la próxima vez habla cuando estés cansada o molesta –dijo la rubia mientras abría la puerta para salir.

Soul se había que dado parado al ver que se había adueñado de su cuarto.

-bueno creo que voy a tener que dormir en la sala –dijo el albino riéndose.

* * *

><p>!GRACIAS POR LEER ! Y MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS !A...Nagi hatsune ,YOPIII Y A TUTRI POR COMENTAR MIS HISTORIA!<p>

!GEKO GEKO! FUERAAA! BYE CUIDENSEEE A Y COMENTEN ! POR FISSSSS!


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA HOLA ;ESTE CAPI SI ES MAS LARGO(YUPIII),PERO NO TIENE QUE LES GUSTE** .** BUENO COMO SIEMPRE:**SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE ,SOLO MAHO._GEKO GEKO._**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

_***en el cuarto de Soul***_

El cuarto esta oscuro, era como de madrugada, no había ningún ruido, ni siquiera del viento…

-….mmmmm...-dijo la peli blanca, mientras se despertaba

-hay que hora será-mientras se sobaba sus ojos aun cerrados.

Se sentó en la cama y cuando abrió los ojos.

-haaac-dijo mientras temblaba

-qué horror, que horror, no veo nada, ¿Dónde, donde está el interruptor?haaa…-murmuro maho mientras temblaba de miedo.

Camino en la oscuridad del cuarto para buscar el interruptor mientras seguía temblando.

-**CLIK.-**se prendió la luz.

-hay...Pensé que iba a morir –hablo un poco asustada.

-(no puedo creer que aun le tenga miedo a la oscuridad)-penso la peliblanca un poco amarga de su fobia.

Regreso hacia la cama y se puso sus sandalias, camino hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación. Yendo para su habitación (**que aun no tenia cama**) paso por la sala y vio a Soul durmiendo tranquilo en el sofá, pero parecía incomodo.

-jajajaja…-rio en voz baja para no despertarlo

-(jajajajajaja esta babeando como un niño)-pensaba la chica con ojos carmesí mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de ver a su hermano paso a su habitación que estaba iluminada, ordenada y que habían sacado toda la ropa de su maleta, poniéndola en el ropero. Maka había ordenado la habitación.

-(gracias maka…eres como una mama)-penso sonriente la peliblanca.

Se puso un buzo negro, un polo verde claro manga larga, una casaca azul oscuro y unas zapatillas sacando afuera de su casaca un collar con una piedrita brillante color rojo, fue al baño y se aseo.

-bueno a ir a correr, pero… ¿Qué hora es?-dijo maho mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca.

- son las 4:16 am hora perfecta para ir a correr –dijo emocionada la peliblanca

Regreso a la sala e intento despertar a su hermano.

-hermano….hermano-mientras movía a Soul.

-ha? ¿Qué, que pasa?-dijo con sueño el chico de pelo albino.

-voy a ir a correr cerca a la casa ya…-dijo en voz baja maho.

-haa? Ya, ya, ya ve –dijo su hermano aun semi-dormido.

-gracias hermano…-

Maho salió contenta del departamento para ir a correr.

***ya fuera del departamento***

-¿haa...y ahora a donde voy a correr?-

Se fue trotando por la ciudad y todo estaba en silencio, había un poco de neblina, el cielo seguía un poco oscuro y hacia un poco de frio.

Maho troto sin rumbo por una calle.

-hay demonios en donde estoy –dijo preocupada maho

La neblina se hizo más espesa cada vez que corría más , maho se asustaba mas ya que no veía nada, retrocedió y dio vuelta atrás pero no veía nada .De repente escucha a alguien corriendo pero se escuchaba muy bajo los pasos.

-hay alguien ahí?-pregunto un poco asustada ya que todo a su alrededor era neblina.

-he?-sonó una voz pero, no se oía bien.

-hay alguien ahí?-dijo aun asustada maho.

-¿maho?-respondió la persona que estaba ahí corriendo pero ya se había detenido.

-(¡HAA!Qué horror sabe mi nombre de seguro es un alma que me quiere comer)-penso la peliblanca temblando de miedo.

Se escucho que alguien corría en dirección donde estaba maho paralizada, se escuchaba más fuerte los pasos y más fuertes de repente de la neblina salió una persona.

-¡haaaaa….! –grito asustada con los ojos cerrados.

-espera maho no grites soy yo kid-respondió el shinigami tratando de calmarla.

-¡HAAA!-siguió gritando maho de miedo.

-maho, maho soy kid deja de gritar-otra vez tratando de calmarla.

-¿haa?-mientras habría los ojos.

-ves soy yo-sonrió kid.

-¡hay lo siento!

-¡no! Yo lo siento, perdón por asustarte maho-dijo el shinigami .

-(¡A QUE HORROR ¡estará pensando que soy una miedoso tonta! Qué vergüenza!)-penso avergonzada la peliblanca.

Maho se sonrojo un poco por lo sucedido, tratando de no mirar al pelinegro y caminaron por la nieva

-dime maho por que saliste a esta hora de la mañana-pregunto el pelinegro mientras seguían caminado juntos por la neblina.

-a…yo salí a correr, pero yo conozco muy bien el lugar(**mentira**), pero por la neblina me perdí-respondió maho mirando la neblina para no sonrojarse.

-¿como Soul te dejo salir sola?- pregunto el shinigami

-jejeje bueno se lo pregunte cuando aún seguía con sueño-dijo la peliblanca riendo un poco

-y..Tu ¿también salistes a correr?-pregunto maho aun mirando la niebla.

-a mira ya salimos de la neblina-dijo kid con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios.

-Hoo… Es verdad –dijo alegre un poco sonrojada, miro su reloj y eran las 6:43 am.

Algunas tiendas se habrían, la mayoría de comida, algunas personas caminaban (bueno solo 4 personas).el sol salía riendo y la ciudad se llenaba de luz muy temprano.

-haa...ya me voy a la casa de maka, chau-dijo la ojo carmesí.

- quieres que te acompañe? –dijo el shinigami.

-no, no, no yo puedo ir sola no es necesario que me acompañes pero, gracias –

-¿estás segura? Te puedes perder-

-no, yo conozco esta lugar (**mentira**) no te preocupes-dijo maho con una sonrisa

-bueno, está bien adiós maho-

-adiós (haa…qué bueno que no me acompaño !ha deja de estar roja! Se habrá dado cuenta?)-penso la chica de pelo albino aun sonrojada.

Cuando dejo de pensar en lo sucedido ya se había ido kid, miro a su alrededor y se quedo aturdida.

-¡HAY NOO!si debí decir que me acompañara ya me perdí-murmuro maho.

Camino, pregunto y después de una hora llego al departamento.

***EN EL DEPARTAMENTO***

Toque la puerta y mi hermano abrió la puerta.

-¡DONDE ESTABAS ESTABA PREOCUPADO! ¡Y MAKA TAMBIEN¡-grito Soul

-tú..Tú me diste permiso-dijo maho

-¿Cómo te voy a dar permiso si estaba dormido?-respondió Soul un poco más calmado.

-bueno..Pues..- dijo maho, cuando iba a terminar de decir lo demás.

-¿maho a donde te fuiste?-pregunto maka que había salido de su habitación

-yo fui a correr-

-bueno lo que importa es que estas bien-dijo el albino

-ya hay que tomar el desayuno-dijo la ojiverde.

Maka había preparado el desayuno, nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer. Sonó el teléfono.

-yo voy –dijo la peliblanco, se levanto y contesto el teléfono. Hola..

-hola soy kid-

-ha… hola, que a pasado?-

-a solo quería saber si no te habías perdido, pero, veo que no-dijo riendo el pelinegro.

-no, estoy bien gracias-dijo maho poniéndose sus mejillas de un tono rosado.

-bueno solo quería saber eso, chau-

-….ha chau-

Maho colgó el teléfono y se fue rápido al baño aun teniendo un leve tono rosado en su rostro, cerró la puerta del baño, se vio en el espejo sonrojada.

-(¡HAY NO PUEDE SER QUE TE PONGAS ROJA POR ESO!)-penso nerviosa mientras se mojaba su rostro sonrojado.

Seco su rostro, se vio en el espejo (de nuevo) viendo su rostro que estaba normal y suspiro. Salió del baño yendo a la mesa para seguir desayunando.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto su hermano mientras maho se sentaba.

-ha...era patty-dijo la peliblanca cogiendo su tasa.

Maka intervino:-¿Qué raro? Patty no sabe nuestro número de teléfono, solo lo sabe Liz y kid.

-eso es verdad-dijo el chico de pelo albino

-(¡rayos! Por que dije patty se van a dar cuenta que he mentido)-penso totalmente nerviosa maho

-¿y…que te dijo patty?-pregunto su hermano mirándola a los ojos

-haa...Como estaba, eso nada mas –dijo más nerviosa que antes la chica de ojos carmesí.

-mmm…-dijo Soul aun no convencido por lo que dijo su hermana.

Siguieron desayunando en silencio, hasta que terminaron.

Maka le dijo a Soul que lavara los platos y todo lo que habían usado para desayunar, soul se puso a lavar, maho se fue a su cuarto y maka la siguió.

-maho, puedo pasar?-dijo la rubia

-claro-dijo maho

Maka paso, cerró la puerta, se apoyo en la pared y pregunto:

-dime la verdad, ¿Quién era?-pregunto la rubia mirándola.

-era patty-dijo decidida maho.

- puedes confiar en mi somos amigas ¿no?-dijo la ojiverde dándole confianza.

-…era…kid-dijo la peliblanca sin ponerse roja mientras miraba a maka.

Tan solo a conocido a maka en dos días, pero, sentía que si podía confiar en ella.

Maka miro a maho y mostro una sonrisa en sus labios.

-te gusta kid ¿verdad? Ya me había dado cuenta.-dijo mirando a maho a los ojos.

-¡no! No me gusta-dijo la chica poniéndose rojo su rostro.

-¿de verdad?-dijo la ojiverde con duda que eso era mentira.

-bueno…la verdad…es que si…si me gusta-dijo maho mientras su cara se ponía cada vez mas roja

-esperemos que Soul no se entere de esto por sí solo, además creo que es un hermano celoso, jajajaja-hablo riendo un poco la rubia.

-¿hermano celoso?-dijo asombrada maho, mientras su rostro se volvía a la normalidad

-sí, el se preocupa mucho por ti desde que supo que tiene una hermanita menor y dice que cualquiera que se te acerque se la vera con él, y lo dijo muy serio.-dijo la rubia.

-eso no lo sabía, mi hermano es muy bueno-dijo sonriente la chica de ojos carmesí.

-vamos más tarde a comprar tu cama ya…-dijo maka para cambiar de tema.

-está bien-

Maka salió de la habitación.

Ya eran las 11de la mañana y maka llama a maho para ir al centro comercial. Maho se cambio se puso un vestido gris sin mangas que llegaba hasta debajo de sus rodillas y sus balerinas color moradas, ya que era verano aunque salía niebla por la mañana.

Maka vestía un snikert verde oscuro, un bivirí amarillo y con el pelo suelto .salieron del apartamento y fueron al centro comercial sin Soul ya que se fue a con Black star a ¨entrenar¨, pero, maka sabía que hacían cualquier cosa (o sea tonterías) menos a ir a entrenar.

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO ESO FUE TODO ...ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO POR FAVOR COMENTEN ¡<strong>

BYE BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

**H**OLA... LO SIENTO POR LA DEMORA , COMO YA VA TERMINAR EL AÑO SIEMPRE DEJAN PROYECTOS , ESTUVE OCUPADA Y ADEMAS SE ME CONGELO EL CEREBRO PERO BUENO AQUI EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ...** SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE (SOLO MAHO)..GEKO GEKO...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5: UN HELADO TENSO<strong>

Maka y maho ya habían llegado al centro comercial y habían ido a la tienda de muebles pidieron que manden una cama **(y todo lo que lleva una cama)** .

-¡vaya ,que rápido ¡-dijo asombrada maho.

-si es rápido, porque no vamos a ver cosas y caminar un rato por aquí –dijo la ojiverde.

-ya, vamos-dijo maho.

Entraron a varias tiendas de cosas y después yendo a la tienda de comida. Mientras caminaban hacia la tienda.

-¿quieres un helado?-pregunto maka.

-si –respondió maho.

-puedes pedirlos tú por favor-

-ya, ¿Qué sabor quieres?-

-haa…-pensaba maka mientras volteaba, viendo desde muy lejos a Soul sentado en una banca.

-¿maka?

-hasss, ya sabía que no fue a ¨entrenar¨ lo voy a matar-dijo la ojiverde amarga

-haa...Ese es Soul con Black star y…. Kid- dijo la peliblanca.

-sígueme, lo voy a matar-dijo maka aun más amarga mientras agarraba la mano de maho

-pero, pero los helados…-mientras era jalada por maka.

***punto de vista de Soul***

**-**haa…que aburrido ¿por que vinimos?-dijo aburrido el peliblanco

-vinimos a comer –dijo Black star enérgico

-¿Qué? No vinimos a ver cosas simétricas-dijo el shinigami

-oye esa no es la pecho plano y tu hermana –dijo Black star mirando a Soul.

-haa…no solo te parece debe ser otra chica con pecho plano, maka dijo que solo iba comprar algo -

-no, si es maka con maho, maka parece molesta –dijo el pelinegro.

-¡rayos ¡ si es maka mejor vámonos-dijo asustado Soul mientras se levantaba del banco.

-¡NO HUYAS SOUL¡-grito maka amarga mientras jalaba a maho como un trapo .

Soul se quedo quieto junto con kid y Black star, maka venia corriendo a una gran velocidad junto maho.

Maka saco un libro y…

-¡maaaakaaaa….! CHOMPPPPPP!-grito maka mientras golpeó Soul en la cabeza.

-¡HAAAA!DUELEE!-grito Soul

-(¿de dónde saco el libro? Nunca vi que lo trajo.)-penso maho

-¡por que estas aquí ,no decías que ibas a entrenar¡-dijo la ojiverde enfadada

Maka se puso a discutir con Soul en un costado dejando a maho sola con kid y Black star.

- Soul no les dijo que vinimos a vaga….no, a caminar –dijo el peli azul

-rio maho** (nose como hacer una risa)-**

**-**no, no nos –dijo maho aun riendo un poco.

-¿Qué pasa porque te ríes tanto? –pregunto el peli azul.

-no es que di jistes vagar envés de de decir caminar-dijo maho sin reírse.

-haa…-

-creo que ya tenemos que separarlos a los dos, sino van a seguir peleando-dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaba en dirección de maka y Soul.

-sí, es mejor separarlos –respondió maho acompañando a kid.

Pero maka y Soul ya estaban tranquilos hasta el punto de estar conversando de otra cosa como siempre.

-ha, maho siento haberte jalado –dijo avergonzada maka

-no, no pasa nada solo te pido que vayamos a comer helado –

-ha, y con los demás porque shinigami sama nos llamo a mí y a Soul, pero dentro de un rato volvemos, chau-dijo maka mientras se fue con Soul corriendo al shibusen.

Después que maka y Soul se fueran, los tres se quedaron parados.

-(wuaa…maka mala por qué me dejaste sola haa...)-penso la peliblanca mientras se entrecogida las manos de los nervios .

-no decías que querías comer helado, vamos por qué a ya me entro ganas de comer helado-dijo Black star.

-ha, si, entonces vamos-

Caminaros hasta la tienda de helados, pidieron helados y se sentaron en un muro, sin decir una palabra.

-(ha…esto es muy tenso nadie habla)-penso maho mientras comía se helado.

-(que rico heladoooo…esto es digno de un dios como yo...)-penso Black star mientras comía su segundo helado.

-(hay no mi helado no está simétrico)-penso kid mientras acomodaba su helado.

-Black star y tsubaki ¿Dónde está?-pregunto maho para quitar ese aire pesado.

-haa…se fue a Japón a visitar a su padre-

-haaa…patty y Liz ¿Dónde están? Kid-pregunto otra vez maho.

-se fueron a new york a un concierto, se fueron sin avisar solo dejaron una nota-respondió el pelinegro.

-vamos a jugar video juegos- dijo Black star mientras se terminaba su helado.

-haa… nose quieres ir maho-dijo el pelinegro mirando a maho.

-si ay que ir, será divertido, pero…-dijo un poco avergonzada la peliblanca.

-¿Qué pasa maho?-pregunto el peli azul.

-es que nose como usar los mandos –dijo maho

-¡NO TE PREOCUPES YO TE ENSEÑARE, YO SOY UN DIOS EN LOS JUEGOS¡-grito el peli azul

-¡bien¡entonces vamos-dijo emocionada maho.

-ven sígueme –dijo el peli azul tomando la mano de maho para ir a jugar.

-kid tu no vas a ir –dijo maho preocupada

-creo que no –dijo el shinigami mirando abajo,-pero vayan ustedes- hablo de nuevo sonriendo

-ya, entonces vamos maho-dijo Black star llevando a maho al lugar cogiéndola de la mano.

Ya yendo al lugar…

-¿qué le pasa a kid? –murmuro maho

-haa…se pone así cuando Liz y patty no están –respondió el peli azul

-¿Cómo, me escuchaste?-

-si te escuche muy claramente.-

Llegando al lugar…

-ya, aquí es ¿Qué quieres jugar?-pregunto Black star alegremente.

-¿nose?-dijo la chica de ojos carmesí mientras miraba todo los juegos.

-¿Qué juegos sabes?-pregunto el peli azul.

-solo se jugar pac-man-dijo maho poniéndose roja.

-haa…mejor te enseño otros juegos, quieres –dijo Black star aguantándose la risa.

* * *

><p>BUENO ESTE FUE EL CAPI (CREO QUE ES CORTO) POR FIS! REVISEN Y COMENTEN !ARIGATOOO! GEKO GEKO BYE..<p> 


End file.
